


Ladrón

by SawakoHR



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SawakoHR/pseuds/SawakoHR
Summary: AU Ladrón de arte.Donde Allen es un ladron de arte y Dorian(AP700) un curador de museo.(Todos son humanos)





	Ladrón

**Author's Note:**

> Keys! this is for you uwu Gracias por las ideas! y mostrarme estos hermosos ships♥  
> In spanish porque mi english sucks xD

_El Detroit Institute of Arts Museum ha recibido las últimas obras francesas… la exposición correrá a cargo del Dr. Dorian Faure-Baus, joven curador y uno de los principales promotores de arte en Europa…_

Allen baja el periódico mientras termina de beber el café de su taza, mira a su alrededor, constantemente atento, la profesión es exigente, así deben ser las cosas. A veces se pregunta si su éxito seria proporcional si hubiese sido policía o una mierda así, pero ahora, como un ladrón profesional de arte y vendedor, las cosas deben salir siempre perfectas.

Podría pensarse que nadie se animaría a comprar artículos así, pero el mercado era grande, casi tanto como lo es el de Red Ice. Allen es demasiado elegante para esa clase de negocios, es por ello que el hurto de arte fue más atractivo.

Para un golpe así, necesitaba un compañero, es difícil conseguir uno en estos oficios, sobre todo cuando la primera regla es: no confíes en nadie, pero debe hacerlo.

Recordó un viejo camarada de negocios y decidió llamarlo. No es bueno ver a dos grandes en público, pero las circunstancias son apremiantes y el tiempo es poco.

Allen reconoce al hombre alto de gabardina blanca y peinado casi irrealmente perfecto cruzando la calle con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista fija en la puerta de la cafetería. Lo ve entrar con gracia y su normal severidad en el rostro. Ambos hacen contacto visual y Richard se acerca.

“Tanto tiempo…” Allen duda si llamarlo por el último nombre por el cual supo de él. Era algo común cambiar de nombre cada cierto tiempo. Aunque Allen siempre mantenía el mismo “C.A.”

“Nines” la voz de Richard no ha cambiado, sigue siendo rasposa y serena, muy probablemente por el poco uso que hace de ella.

Richard pide un café y ambos se quedan en silencio.

“Veo por qué me has llamado” Richard señala el periódico y la nota que Allen leía.

Allen asiente y le extiende el periódico por encima de la mesa.

Richard da un rápido vistazo al artículo y vuelve su vista a Allen.

“¿Alguna en especial?” levanta su taza de café para llevarla a sus labios.

Allen mira el borde de su taza mientras reflexiona su respuesta “La Vierge Inmmaculée”

Richard levanta ambas cejas algo sorprendido “Eso será difícil… pensando en la seguridad que tendrán si realmente lo traen”

“Lo traerán, es por eso que te he llamado”

\--

“Son unas piezas exquisitas Dorian” Simon, el director general del museo es un joven rubio de estatura media.

“Así es, Simon” Dorian se acomoda las gafas mientras extiende la última pintura en la mesa, está aún se mantiene envuelta en el delicado papel sostenido con pequeños listones de lana.

“¿Qué pintura es esa?” Simón se acerca y se asoma por encima del hombro de Dorian.

“Esta… es una de las piezas más importantes” Dorian acaricia los bordes de papel.

“Nos sentiremos honrados de exhibirla” Simon sonríe.

“Simon, debo pedirte que guardemos esta pieza en algún lugar seguro, no se abrirá hasta que el resto este completo y ordenado, es delicada así que requiere ciertos cuidados” Dorian se cruza de brazos y nuevamente se acomoda las gafas.

“No te preocupes Dorian, pondré a mis mejores guardias en la zona y te traeré uno especialmente para esta habitación” Simon presiona el botón de su auricular “¿Hank?” habla tímidamente.

“¿Qué sucede Simon?” La voz del otro lado responde.

“Podrías por favor enviarme a Gavin a la sala D, tengo un trabajo para él”

“¿A la sala D? pues… a ver si quiere subir, ya sabes cómo se pone” la voz suena algo molesta.

“E…ejem… por eso se le paga Hank, dile que…”

“¿Qué mueva su culo o lo despedirás?” la voz es algo burlona esta vez.

“Gracias Hank” Simon se sonroja ligeramente y apaga el auricular.

¿Podremos confiar en ese tal Gavin?” Dorian parece inseguro después de escuchar la conversación.

“Tranquilo, Gavin es algo pesado a veces, pero es de los mejores guardias… después de Hank, Claro” Simón enfatiza algo risueño el ultimo nombre.

“¿No me dijiste que solo tienen 2 guardias?” Dorian frunce el ceño.

“Pues… No te preocupes, el alcalde enviara un grupo especial para montar guardia durante toda la estadía de la exposición” Simón ríe ligeramente nervioso mientras se frota el brazo izquierdo.

“Bueno… Eso me deja algo más tranquilo” Dorian suspira.

\--

Nines mira el reloj en su muñeca izquierda, son las 2:40 p.m.

Camina por la acera del museo y entra por la puerta principal, mira de reojo la pequeña caseta, hay un viejo robusto de barba gris que parece hacer anotaciones.

Llega hasta las puertas de la sala principal, el lugar esta vacío, empuja una de las puertas para comprobar, aún está abierta. Echa una última vista hacia la caseta y el viejo aún no se ha percatado, entra y cierra la puerta. Cruza la sala deprisa y al doblar hacia la izquierda choca bruscamente con un hombre más bajo que rebota en su pecho y cae de trasero al suelo.

“Disculpa” Nines extiende su mano. Mira al hombre vestido con un uniforme igual al del viejo de la caseta, pero está un poco más apretado en el área de la manga justo encima de las bíceps, su rostro está lleno de cicatrices, la principal descansa sobre su nariz de manera vertical. Mira su gafete sobre su pecho “Disculpa Gavin”

Gavin rechaza la mano y se pone de pie rápidamente, mira a Nines de arriba abajo, frunce el ceño al ver su estatura, odia siempre ser el más bajo “El museo está cerrado” dice con voz molesta.

“El museo cierra a las 3 ¿no? Y mi reloj indica que son las 2:45” Nines descubre su pálida muñeca frente al rostro de Gavin mostrándole el reloj.

“¡Una mierda!” Gavin se cruza de brazos.

“Ese no es lenguaje apropiado para un prestador de servicios de un importante museo” Nines menea la cabeza negativamente.

“Señor… podría usted salir por favor, está cerrado” Gavin exagera los movimientos de sus brazos indicándole la puerta de salida del fondo.

“Aún quedan 14 minutos”

\--

Allen estaba de pie frente a la mesa de su sala mirando algunas hojas marcadas, formando una especie de mapa. Marca algunos puntos con el plumón rojo que sostenía. Se rasca la cicatriz sobre la mejilla de manera inconsciente.

La puerta es tocada con 3 exactos golpes, Allen sabe que se trataba de Nines. Se acercó a la puerta y la abre. Miro de arriba al visitante, parecía ligeramente desalineado y con una pequeña sonrisa.

“¿Todo bien?” Allen arqueo la ceja mientras lo dejaba pasar.

“Excelente” Nines sonrió.

Allen no cuestiono más el asunto de la sonrisa de Nines. Intercambiaron información y dejaron todo listo para la noche.

\--

“¿Necesitas algo más?” Simon se frota las manos mientras mira al castaño sentado frente al escritorio de la sala.

“No, gracias Simon” Dorian responde sin quitar la vista de las hojas.

“¿Seguro que no quieres que te acerque a tu hotel? No me gustaría que tomaras un taxi, Detroit puede ser peligrosa a estas horas” Simon se acerca más al escritorio.

 “Tengo que terminar esto, solo me falta un poco, no te preocupes” Dorian le dedica una rápida mirada a Simon “Dime ¿Ya están los guardias?” Dorian se acomoda las gafas.

“Si, llegaron hace un rato, ya los he organizado, Gavin se quedara en este piso por si necesitas algo” Simon le da un pequeño golpecillo al hombro.

“Muchas gracias Simon”

Ambos se despiden y Simon sale de la sala cerrando la puerta tras él.

La habitación se envuelve en un silencio abrumador, a veces los sonidos del lápiz sobre el papel se presentan pero son tan delicados que apenas son audibles para el único que se encuentra allí.

Dorian se rasca el cuello con molestia, se quita las gafas y las pone sobre el escritorio, se estira un poco mientras se talla el arco de la nariz. Se escucha para atrás hacia el respaldo y cierra los ojos, lentamente comienza a pensar en el acomodo de las pinturas en su mente, ya no está seguro si aún es consciente de su alrededor, pero su cuerpo es más ligero.

Camina por los pasillos de su memoria, admirando las pinturas, se topa con una que no está en la colección, es allí donde se da cuenta, se ha quedado dormido. Es un cuerpo masculino, bien torneado, una mandíbula exquisita y unos ojos claros, no, definitivamente ese no era su ex, era alguien nuevo. Aunque podía apreciar aquellos rasgos le fue imposible detectar su rostro por completo. Aquel magnifico espécimen sale de la pintura, completamente desnudo.

“Carajo Dorian, bueno momento para ponerte cachondo” se golpea la frente.

Mientras aquel hombre se acerca lentamente, con un rostro serio, Dorian podía sentir ese calor y esa acumulación de sangre.

“Dr. Dorian” la voz fue un total fiasco, impensable para semejante hombre “Dr. Dorian” sintió el repentino golpe de la realidad.

Dorian abrió los ojos desconcertado, mira hacia el rostro de la mano que le atrapaba el hombro “Gavin…” suspiro.

“Si… Dr. Dorian ¿Quiere que le pida un taxi?” Gavin soltó su hombro.

“S…” Dorian se detuvo (Mierda… No… No aquí…), sintió el problema entre sus pantalones, miro a Gavin que esperaba una respuesta “No… yo pondré estos números en las pinturas para que sean ordenadas mañana… ¿Te molesta si me quedo un poco más?” Dorian trato de sonar amable.

“No… Pues daré una ronda por el pasillo, cuando necesite el taxi…” Gavin se rasco la cabeza confundido.

“Si... Gracias” Dorian recargo los codos en el escritorio y fingió seguir escribiendo.

“Artistas” pensó Gavin, mientras rodaba los ojos y salía de la habitación.

\--

Gavin dio una última vuelta al pasillo, se paralizo un instante al doblar la esquina, sintió un escalofrió, vio una sombra alta que se movía en el fondo “Carajo… que sea un ladrón” suplicaba mientras sacaba su única arma, una macana y se acercaba lentamente.

“Gavin” la voz lo llamo.

Gavin se detuvo mientras trataba de mirar a través de la oscuridad con los ojos entrecerrados “¿Nines?”

“Si”

“Hijo de puta, me has dado un buen susto” Gavin se acercó mientras guardaba la macana “¿Qué mierda quieres?” se recargo en la pared junto a Nines “No tuviste suficiente con lo de hace rato” le guiño ambos ojos.

“No” Nines tomo con fuerza a Gavin y lo encerró contra la pared mientras lo besaba bruscamente.

Allen que capto la señal de Nines, camino en dirección de la habitación donde resguardaban las pinturas.

\--

Dorian termino de ordenar las pinturas en el pequeño compartimiento donde se mantenían, se recargo sobre la mesa y miro la que aún estaba cubierta. Se sacó las gafas y se tallo los ojos. Escucho unos pasos que se detuvieron en la puerta, supuso que se trataba de Gavin.

“Puedes pedirme el taxi Gavin” Dorian se acomodó las gafas.

“Lo siento, Gavin está ocupado en estos momentos”

Dorian se incorporó casi de inmediato, aquella voz lo hizo vibrar, giro su vista lentamente y al tenerlo de frente, sintió una punzada en el estómago, con ojos bien abiertos, sin perder ni un detalle de aquel hombre, alto, con un suéter de cuello de tortuga y un pantalón de vestir negro, los zapatos bien lustrados y una cálida gabardina café que caía por debajo de sus rodillas, su peinado pulcro y su rostro. El hombre de aquel sueño, el de la mandíbula, los ojos, y ahora podía verlo, el dueño de esos labios carnosos.

“¿Qu-Quién eres?” Dorian trataba de recuperar la confianza, pero con aquel hombre caminando en dirección hacia él, le fue difícil no tartamudear.

“Tienes dos opciones” Allen sonrió y acaricio el mentón de Dorian.

Dorian se echó para atrás casi de inmediato, chocando con la mesa y golpeándose la cadera, aquella caricia se sentía tan real.

Allen se rio ligeramente y se acarició la mandíbula, miro a Dorian de arriba abajo, su atuendo parecía como el de un hombre viejo, traje y corbata.

“Podemos hacer esto por las buenas… o las malas” Allen corto los escasos pasos que había entre ambos, puso las palmas de las manos en la mesa a los costados de la cadera de Dorian, quien ya no podía poner un rostro más rojo.

Dorian comenzó a respirar pesadamente, el calor era insoportable.

Allen acerco sus labios al oído izquierdo de Dorian “A las malas será… Conejito” tomo las muñecas de Dorian y lo hizo girar, poniéndolas detrás de su espalda y obligándolo a inclinarse con el pecho sobre la mesa. Dorian sintió como era despojado de su corbata y terminaba en sus muñecas, en un nudo apretado.  

“Buen chico” Allen se apartó.

Dorian se quedó en silencio con los ojos cerrados, con la excitación apretando sus pantalones, pero sus fantasías se dispersaron casi de inmediato, su cuerpo exigiendo las caricias de aquel hombre simplemente no llegaron. Abrió los ojos y con dificultad logro levantarse de la mesa, aquel hombre había desaparecido.

¿Había sido otro sueño? Imposible, tenía un apretado nudo en sus muñecas. Entonces ¿Dónde estaba? Miro por encima de la mesa, todo parecía intacto, excepto por un espacio vacío en el fondo, la pintura aun envuelta ya no estaba.

“Oh… mierda…”

\--

Las sirenas de alarma se activaron en todo el museo, los guardias del primer piso se agolparon en las puertas, buscando.

“Gavin ¿Dónde carajo estas?” Hank gritaba por el auricular.

“Se han ido” uno de los guardias se acercó a Hank “Han dejado esto” le entrega un sobre.

Hank miro el sobre, tenía el nombre de Dorian.

“Hank ¿Los atraparon?” Gavin y Dorian caminan deprisa hacia él.

¿Y tú donde carajos estabas?” Hank se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

“Estaba ayudando a Dr. Dorian…” Gavin se encogió de hombros.

“Esto es para ti” Hank extendió el sobre a Dorian “Espera… ¿Cómo que “los”? ¿Eran más de 1?”

Dorian se alejó de la pelea entre ambos y abrió el sobre de prisa.

_“Si quieres devuelta tu pintura, te invito a que vengas por ella”_

Dorian sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y sonrió, definitivamente esa pintura seria suya, y también recuperaría la robada.

 

 


End file.
